1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for creating a class hierarchy for classification of documents. More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for creating document categories within a class hierarchy and creating category definitions defining the document categories to allow classification of documents within the document categories.
2. Background of the Invention
Accurate classification of information is typically accomplished through the use of various classes and corresponding criteria for classification. Moreover, various types of hierarchies may be used for information storage. For example, systems using tree data structures are commonly used to store related information.
Retrieval of documents from such a system can be performed most efficiently when the documents are properly classified. A need exists in the prior art for a method and apparatus for creating a class hierarchy containing classes and criteria for classification. Implementing such a class hierarchy in a computerized document classification system would provide for efficient and accurate categorization of documents. Moreover, it would be extremely beneficial if such a system were made available to multiple users via a communications network such as a computer network.